This invention relates to golf clubs and to grip assemblies for golf clubs.
In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,054, there is described a golf club grip assembly for stabilizing and improving the swinging of a golf club. The grip assembly described therein includes a pistol grip body adapted to be fixed to the upper end of a golf club shaft for gripping by the dominant hand of a golf player. Such grip assembly also includes a forearm stabilizer blade affixed to the upper end of the pistol grip body and extending upwardly for engaging the dominant forearm of a golf player gripping the pistol grip body.
The grip assembly described in my earlier patent has been found to provide the desired results. It has been found to greatly improve the swinging of a golf club and to improve the accuracy and consistency of the shots made with the golf club.
Unfortunately, the grip assembly of my earlier patent appears to have a significant limitation. It does not appear to fully conform with the Rules and Regulations of the United States Golf Association concerning the design of golf clubs used in tournament play. Because of this, there is a good possibility that its use would not be allowed in major golf tournaments. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a new and improved golf club which incorporates the improved swinging characteristics described in my earlier patent while, at the same time, being in full compliance with the Rules and Regulations of the United States Golf Association.
In accordance with one feature of the invention, there is provided a golf club comprising a club head for striking a golf ball, a golf club shaft attached to the club head and extending upwardly therefrom and a forearm stabilizer blade attached directly to the upper end of the golf club shaft and extending upwardly in line with the golf club shaft.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, there is provided a golf club grip assembly comprising an elongated forearm stabilizer blade for mounting directly on an upper end of a golf club shaft in line with the golf club shaft and a connector rod formed integrally with the stabilizer blade and extending from the golf club shaft end of the stabilizer blade for insertion into the upper end of the golf club shaft.
For a better understanding of the present invention, together with other and further advantages and features thereof, reference is made to the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, the scope of the invention being pointed out in the appended claims.